


Choices

by burning_nova



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ponders his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Jack looked at Gwen as she looked at him. He looked back calmly. It hadn’t been what he had expected, the thing between, whatever it had been. He looked at Ianto who was coming up to him with files in hand. Looking at Ianto Jack felt the tendrils of excitement curl in his stomach. He’d be a fool to dismiss that. Hell he’d been surprised by how strong it had been but he supposed it was mutual.

Ianto gave him a polite smile as he laid down the files on his desk. Jack grabbed him. Ianto stopped. He inclined his head slightly, asking. Jack tilted his head forward a fraction then kissed Ianto. He closed his eyes and measured the response. Yes, Ianto had definitely been the right choice.

Pulling back Ianto smiled at him, a small sly smile. Yes, definitely a good choice in Ianto. He doubted Gwen would have let him sleep with Ianto to see if he felt an intimate connection in order for him to be happy. Looking back at Gwen he saw her breaking a pencil. Gwen may have thought it was more but that had been her mistake. He would probably need to retcon her nonetheless. He couldn’t afford for a misunderstanding to interfere with team dynamics.

When it came down to it, it had just been sex. Great sex but just sex. Speaking of it he looked over at Ianto, he grinned to himself. If he played his cards right that night he’d have even better sex that evening. He hadn’t been on a date for a long time but he wasn’t bad at them. He was Jack Harkness after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean bad by Gwen. I was aiming for more of a bastard kind of Jack.


End file.
